A Little Birdie Told Me
by Nakimochiku
Summary: king...a little birdie told me you wanted a different kind of company. happy birthday to KivaEmber, HichixIchi, lemon! oneshot.


A LITTLE BIRDIE TOLD ME

_happy birthday, Kiva-chan! I know it's 8 days early...it's just I won't be near my cpu for a little while. Anyway. Enjoy. Oh god! An actual lemon! Ur sooooo jealous! I dunno why because who ever's reading this probably already has a lemon, I'm just slow on the uptake...enjoy!_

I leaned in close to king's face. He was scowling, only it was a little softer, his eyes were glazed over with pleasure. He looked so wonderfully cute, so damn fuckable. He was lucky I didn't just rape him right now. "King..." I whispered, sucking on an earlobe, he whimpered. "A little birdie told me..." I paused, kissing down his jaw. I stopped right in front of his lips. He leaned forward, trying to urge me into another kiss.

I think I'll make him beg. The sadist in me just loves it when he begs.

"That you wanted a different kind of company right now." I finally gave him the kiss he was looking for, pulling him up into my arms. He went willingly, crashing onto the bed, watching me with those melted chocolate eyes. I kissed him, slipping my tongue into his mouth, tangling it with his shy one. Cute, and innocent. I was quickly about to fix the latter.

I slipped my hand into his shirt. I felt lean, hard muscles under soft skin that just begged for me to taste it. He didn't resist when I pulled it over his head. I placed a quick kiss on his lips, but he pulled me back, his burning eyes staring into mine as his slick muscle invaded my mouth. He pulled me down with him on the bed, straddling my hips. "I'll only submit when I'm dead." he hissed at me, dragging my haori off my shoulders with a strong tug. He leaned in and sharply bit my throat, missing my grin, but hearing my satisfied groan.

"Sorry, but I'm not into necrophilia." I said with a laugh. But it was cut off when he bit my nipple. Damn. What happened to cute and innocent? He was being so aggressive.

It turned me on.

I let him have his fun, flipping us over so I was once again on top. I wasted no time stripping him of the rest of his clothes. Hot body...made me so hard. He moaned sweetly, biting his finger, when I tortured his nipple with my tongue, playing with the other one with my fingers.

Pay back.

My mouth moved lower down his stomach, my fingers lightly traced senseless things on the insides of his thighs, making my king shiver in delight, trying to beg me to touch his hot sex. I did no such thing.

The sadist in me wanted begging, so I would hear begging.

I ghosted my fingers over the head of his arousal, just barely touching. I could feel King tense up in anticipation, waiting, wanting. But of course he was too prideful to say anything. I breathed on it, making him gasp. I stuck out my tongue, as if I was going to lick it. But I didn't, just held my tongue out, so close.

"Just...! just touch it already!" Ichigo yelled. I obeyed, because at the moment, that was the only begging I was going to get. I kissed the head tenderly, loving the moan that rolled off king's lips. I wanted more sounds like that. I took more into my mouth, sucking harder, humming a little. Ichigo's hips bucked. "Oh god!" he cried. "More, please!" I groped at the bed side table, feeling with my hands until I found a bottle in the drawer.

I stopped, shedding my shihakusho and covering my hand with lotion. Ichigo glared up at me, his gaze intense from the lust shining in his eyes. God, everything about him makes me so fucking hard, it hurts. He watched me intently, waiting to see what would happen. I thoroughly slicked my hands, and reached between Ichigo's legs, massaging the tight ring of his entrance. He mumbled something incoherent. I leaned up and kissed him, slipping my finger inside at the same time as I slid in my tongue.

He responded instantly, arching his back. But of course he did. It's me kissing him after all. I made sure to distract him when I inserted the other finger, curling and scissoring them to stretch him wider. He winced at the feeling. "Relax." I whispered into his mouth. He nodded a little, and I pushed in father. He moaned when I pressed against his prostate.

Bingo.

I touched it again, pulling my fingers in and out. Ichigo writhed and moaned, thrusting back against my fingers to push them deeper. He was ready. I took the lotion, but he snatched it away from me with a smirk, covering his hands with it and firmly grasping my erection. I hissed, the lotion was cool. Ichigo pumped my member with deliberate steadiness, going so slowly it made my brain hurt. He placed a little kiss on my lips, still smirking, before laying back down and spreading his legs far apart.

"Hurry up." was all he said. I wasted no time in obeying. I hooked Ichigo's knees over my shoulders, pushing in almost as slowly as that hand job he'd just given me had been. "Shit... so big..." he cursed, gritting his teeth. I kissed him again. His legs trembled, and he grunted a little at each short thrust until I was all the way inside. I waited a few moments, kissing all over Ichigo's face. He took a deep breath. "Move dammit...please!" I grinned, drawing out, before slamming back in, hitting his prostate. He screamed, his hands fisting in my hair. "Ohgodohgodohgod!" I pulled out again, pushed back in, enjoying the squirming of Ichigo in my arms.

"Like it, King?" I asked. He didn't reply. I sped up, because I just loved seeing Ichigo stupid with pleasure. Not that he wasn't stupid all the time, I just liked this kind of stupid better. I leaned closer, nearly bending him in half as I kissed him sloppily.

"Please! Harder! Faster! NOW!" my demanding little king. Was loud every where. Not that I minded too much. I slammed against his sweet spot over and over, reaching between our sweaty bodies to pump his member. He screamed in ecstasy, pulling my hair, coming all over my stomach. I groaned at the feeling of his muscles tightening around me, and tried to hold out, thrusting a few more times. Ichigo arched his back, pushing me further inside. I came with a cry of his name.

I collapsed on top of him, stroking his sweaty face with the hand I wasn't lying on. Ichigo was staring at the ceiling, mind still reeling from the sex high. I pulled out, making my king whimper as if he'd lost something. I wrapped my arms around his waist, watching him as his eyes turned to me. I smiled a little.

"What was that about?" he asked. My smile faltered, and I wanted to laugh. Of all the things he could say. 'That was great sex.' 'nothing has changed between us, right?' or 'let's do it again.' of all the things to say... he questioned why we did it.

"I told you." I said with a mysterious grin. "A little birdie told me a secret." Ichigo raised his eyebrows at me. "And I decided to act on that info." King rolled his eyes.

"And what was the secret?" I wiggled forward a little, kissing him gently. "Dammit you're always doing that..." he cursed, pulling me back so we could kiss properly.

I shrugged a little, breathing in his scent. chamomile and sea wind mixed with the distinct smell of sex. It was enough to get me high. "the birdie told me you were lonely. As your faithful servant, I saw to it that the problem was fixed." he kicked me. I pulled the covers up over us. The little birdie in question was probably none too happy with me.

But the stupid old man wouldn't stop complaining about the rain. How else was I supposed to fix it? He better thank me when I get back...

OWARI

_alright. First real lemon. Their note as good as Kiva-chan's but hey! I do what I can... heh heh. You can tell at the start that I was gonna make Ichigo really ukeish, but I said fuck it. Anyway, please review!_


End file.
